


Zwei's goodbye

by trollbean5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollbean5/pseuds/trollbean5
Summary: Ruby and Weiss say goodbye to Zwei for the last time





	Zwei's goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after my dog passed away a few months ago. To my dear friend

"I still remember the first time he met you" 

"All those years ago?"

"Yeah, you were so nervous to meet my dad, even after I reassured you so many times he was going to love you because of how nice you are and how happy you make me". Weiss gave a smile at that while looking at the tiny pile of rocks on top of Zwei's last place of rest. With wet eyes I keep going with the memory "after opening the door he was there, you know, not barking or anything and then he approached you, sniffed your feet and then he lifted himself and put his paws on your leg, looking at you". 

Staring at the pile Weiss remembers too "he was looking at me with his big brown eyes, expectant and I didn't know what to do. I hadn't met a dog until that day but I tried petting his head. He liked it and started wagging his tail. I think I fell in love that moment" I chuckle a bit at that "it was mutual, he didn't leave your side for your whole stay and everytime he saw you he got so excited".

The conversation drifts off after that for some minutes until I start talking "I'm really happy he met you, you know? Might be silly but he is part of the family, my best furry friend. He saw us grow up. From little kids to young adults. A great companion. I remember the pranks we pulled together and the afternoons running and laughing pretending to fight monsters. Everytime Yang or I cried or felt sad he would come trotting and with some snuggles we felt better" I was crying by now but then I felt Weiss holding me so I keep going "he was also a great confident, always listening with attention and giving his input in short 'ruffs'. He saw me at my worst, in my depressed days; but he was in my happiest too. Back when I first started liking you I told him first because he wouldn't tease me like Yang, then we started going out, I was so giddy and I'm pretty sure I gushed a lot but he endured it, shared my happiness even. Maybe that's why he was so excited to meet you back then" I look at her again and she's crying a bit too " I know how much you loved each other Ruby and I'm glad I got the opportunity to meet him too. We will never forget him and he will always be with you, in your heart and you memories, watching over you"

I cry even more at her words but she holds me close whispering words of love all the while. After some time I calm down. "I'll miss him" I say still embracing her. "I'll miss him too. It's sad and cruel but that's how life goes. We'll keep going and remembering him". 

We stay there until the sun goes down, doing just that, not only remembering but also laughing.

Is with a lighter heart that we walk back to dad's house hand in hand.


End file.
